


The First and Last Time

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death Fic, Drabble, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first and last time Dean sees Castiel's wings...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First and Last Time

The first and last time Dean sees the physical manifestation of Castiel's wings, they are much larger than he had been expecting. They are about thirty feet across and are truly magnificent.

The first and last time Dean sees Castiel's wings, they are as black as the darkened night above.

The first and last time Dean sees Castiel's wings, there is no blood spilling across the floor to mar them. They are pristine.

The first and last time Dean sees Castiel's wings, they drape across his arms and stretch beyond where he can see through the tears clouding his eyes.


End file.
